


Afraid to Love Again

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Complete, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: A poem about why Obi-Wan doesn't seem to love Padme or vise versa...probably.
Collections: Obidala Network





	Afraid to Love Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

You say you’re in love with me

Even though you know we can never be

I turn my head away from you

Because I don’t know what else to do.

It’s not that I do not want you

The Powers-That-Be know I do.

But there’s something I think you should know

Before we let this love grow.

You know I’ve loved before

But that’s all you know, nothing more.

My heart was once cruelly broken.

I did not want to love again.

I thought I had learned my lesson

That love was just a useless addiction.

But then you came back into my life

And cut through my heart like a knife.

But I’m afraid to love again.

How many times do I have to have my heart broken?

But I may not tell you that I love you.

I only pray that you know I do.

I did not expect to fall all over again,

But after I saw you back then

I knew I couldn’t help but fall,

For love is something we can’t stop at all.

I am definitely not pushing you away.

It’s just that “I love you” is hard for me to say.

Maybe someday you will understand it all

When the time will come when you too will fall.


End file.
